Seducing Neji
by Amasian
Summary: This year, Tenten is taking a different approach to plan the perfect Valentine's Day gift for the arrogant bastard she calls her boyfriend. Little does she know, chaos ensues. NejiTen [COMPLETE]
1. Walk the walk

Yes. I don't know what I was on either. I wrote this on a total whim. TOTAL whim.

THIS is the product in which you add ME, BOREDOM, and RANDOM together.

YOU are all warned.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, Neji and Tenten would go out. GOD they make my fricken' day.

EDIT: 6/3/2011, I realized I was very young when I wrote this and didn't understand the concept of double checking one's work. Many years later, I decided I owe it to my lovely readers to fix some errors, so it should be a bit better now!

-Amasian

* * *

Byakugan.

Literal translation: White eyes.

White eyes which served as the ultimate kick-in-the-face to one of the most famous shinobi rules out there.

What is it, you might ask? Let's ask Haruno Sakura.

"A shinobi must keep emotions on the inside… and must possess a heart that never shows tears."

So the trump card to this saying was the definition behind Byakugan - white eyes. Opaque, stale irises concealed emotions which kept its charge eerily placid in battle. Unlike its neighboring doujutsu of Konoha, Sharingan, this phenotype was never turned off. May it be on or off the battlefield, the stony eyes remained white through day and night.

Basically as a wielder of Byakugan, the Huuugas have the ability to mask their feelings through every nook and cranny of every day life. You mad, rule number twenty-five?

Ahem. Well, _most_ of them have the ability, anyway.

Hyuuga Hinata may be an exception to the Law of Hyuuga, but her off-house cousin sure wasn't.

Said off-house cousin was the mascot of all Byakugans. He was the man of the patented Hyuuga Glares™. The man of all bangin' long hairstyles who worked it without lifting a finger. The – oh, what the hell – MAN.

Was called Hyuuga Neji.

The lad was at the lucky age of 21 in which most of his comrades found themselves the love of their lives (more or less). The Uchiha prodigy had miraculously showed Sakura he was capable of feelings, the Uzumaki boy had somehow started to piece together Hinata's obvious finger-mashing abuse, the Nara strategist was _still_ being whipped around by two blondes, and so on.

He, himself, found Tenten.

However, getting a girlfriend didn't mean he lost all ability to keep it together – in retrospect to the quote, 'A man is most gay when he finds himself in a relationship'. Oh no. Even without his trusty phenotype, Neji would never. _Ever_. Lose his unmarred streak of being the_emotionless bastard_his girlfriend insists on calling him.

This he vowed to himself.

Actually, Neji thought of it as a challenge.

Tenten, in response, also thought of it as a challenge. She would conjure ways between their sparring sessions, dates, and missions to steal a smile from the Hyuuga. Now that they were an item, her advances were increasingly dangerous due to her _damn_ sexual innuendos.

But Neji could still suffice. Hormones were for the weak, after all. They were just chemicals injected into the brain, and those who can't control their own chemicals, pft, idiot.

So since Naruto still loves ramen, Kiba is still a dog person, and Shino is still gangster – Neji's perfect streak for no violent bursts of emotion was still intact.

In fact, it would _still_ be intact had it not been that fateful night on the eve of Valentine's Day.

**Seducing Neji**

Amasian

Neji sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating. He had just entered the front gates of the Hyuuga compound from a quick briefing session with Shikamaru when one of the servants stopped him to say,

"Neji-sama, Tenten-san has told me to inform you to meet her in your room at seven o'clock sharp."

The servant inclined his head and vanished into the night.

With an eerie calm procession, Neji went on his own way toward his room.

Which brings us to our current moment – why Neji was contemplating. It was 7:20 P.M. and Tenten was never late. She was as punctual as Kakashi was tardy. He couldn't recall a time when she was late for anything she – or he – planned.

Then all of a sudden, the doors unhinged.

And all of a sudden, a shadow began slipping its way into the room.

"Tenten, what-,"

And ALL OF A SUDDEN, all hell broke loose.

Neji couldn't even finish his sentence at the sight before him. Not even his trusty, oh-so-crazy phenotype could help him obscure his totally shocked, totally dazed, and totally disbelieving look from his eyes.

Woe be the elders.

Tenten walked toward the sedentary figure in high, black leather boots. Though it was evident she was willing her legs not to shake, said body part was unable to cooperate with her mind and trembled unconsciously. Still on the prowl, the brunette caressed her body invitingly and licked her pouty crimson lips.

* * *

"_Okay, so this is how you walk."_

_Tenten, the kunoichi who managed to gain herself quite a handful of nicknames these past years - ranging from 'the Weapon Mistress' (the villagers), 'Hyuuga's wife' (her male comrades), Bun Girl (academy brats), to 'that scary, scary woman' (forest denizens) – could not help but mentally slap herself at the level she stooped to plan the perfect quasi mission/Valentine's Day Gift for Neji._

_Tenten watched Yamanaka Ino as she stepped forth from the group consisted of Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and herself. The four girls were currently in Sakura's apartment hallway looking, quite frankly, like a bunch of weirdoes._

_Without a warning, Ino slapped a hand on her hip and flipped her blonde tresses. She confidently strutted toward the end of the hallway with perfectly executed crisscrossed steps. Near ¾'s to the other side of the building, Ino turned her heels and started her trek to the girls with her chin tilted up in a proud fashion and both hands trailing toward the top buttons of her blouse. Halfway back, her fingers undid the first few buttons and started slithering its way down to her skirt. Playfully, the blonde tugged at the hem of her skirt and inched the piece of clothing down. Ino's hands lifted the fabric just enough to hint of the promising events to come. Before the blonde could strip down further, Sakura yelled-_

"E_NOUGH, Ino! We're teaching Tenten how to seduce Neji, not strip tease!"_

_Her friend scoffed. "What's the difference!"_

_Tenten could feel her eyes widen at the thought of imitating Ino to her two-year boyfriend. How would he react? Would he not catch her drift and ask her if she was ill? It_did_take him an ungodly three years to ask her out, but even he wasn't as dense as to miss her 'seductive intent', right? Right?_

_But then again, Neji wasn't exactly the same type of guy Shikamaru was, so maybe the dominant approach wasn't what she needed._

"_Fine, then!" Ino snapped, "If_you_know exactly what cold bastards want, why don't_you_try?"_

_Sakura stepped up to the challenge. "Maybe I will!"_

_And so, as Ino buttoned up her shirt, Sakura stood at the beginning of the 'catwalk'. The Yamanaka arched a skeptic brow as the coral haired medic inhaled deeply and breathed out._

_Suddenly, her viridian eyes caught held of an exotic expression. Sakura nodded her head down at a slight angle so her sharp eyes could stare straight ahead, a devilish grin played at her lips. She ran both hands through her short pink locks then tracing down to the curves of her body. At the point where Ino turned around, Sakura did so as well, but this time with a variation. As soon as her front profile faced the group, the medic dropped down to floor on all fours and bit her bottom lip in an erotic way. She slinked her way back to the group, with all of them staring back at her in shocked, scared, and wondering expressions._

_Was this what the Uchiha meant when he said he needed some 'medical attention' after every mission?_

_Ino was the first one to snap out of the daze. "Stupid! Maybe YOU like it raw, but that doesn't go for everyone else!"_

_Tsunade's apprentice pushed herself off the floor and gave the blonde an annoyed look. "You told me to 'try,'" she said, her imitation of Ino laced with a helium induced voice._

_And so, the verbal quarreling commenced._

_Tenten turned around to bang her head against the nearest surface, which was conveniently Sakura's door. It was five days until Valentine's Day, and she was determined to find Neji an- ahem__ - _original_gift. Not to mention she was also desperate to gain the upper hand in their little 'challenge'._

_But still, what in all things weaponry had willed her to do this?_

"_Hi-Na-Ta-Aa-Aa-Aa," the bun-clad girl wailed, her head punctuating each syllable with a thud. "I'm do-oo-oo-med!"_

_The heiress gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you'll give Neji-ni-san a… erm… great pr-present, Tenten-chan."_

_The brunette in crisis took no heed of the soothing words and continued her pursuit to permanently mar her forehead._

"_Um… Maybe if you mixed I-Ino-chan's confidence, and Sakura-chan's… Aa… raciness? No… Er…,"_

"_Sexuality?" suggested Tenten, looking up._

"_Aa… Yes, that, maybe you'll have the perfect balance."_

_The once distressed female suddenly felt like something made sense. FINALLY!_

_Tenten smiled. "Yeah!"_

_The shy girl beside her smiled._

"_Erm… Hinata?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Could you do me a favor?"_

_The heiress looked questioning. "Sure."_

"_Could you…oh, I don't know…_show_me what you mean?"_

_The shorter girl nearly fainted._

_Taking her cue, Tenten placed a firm hand on Hinata's shoulder for support. The Hyuuga burned with the passion of a thousand suns._

"_Wh-What!"_

_The weapons wielder mustered the cutest pout she could summon. "Pretty, PRETTY please? Ino and Sakura already went and it wasn't all that devastating!"_

_Hinata looked ready to counter the statement._

"_PLEASE, Hinata, I'm begging you! Naruto or Kiba aren't even here, so just… think of it as practice!" the brunette finished lamely._

_The victim still looked terrified._

"_Please, Hinata?"_

_She finally caved in. "F-fine… If you r-really want me t-t-to…,"_

_Ino and Sakura stopped bickering when they noticed the Quiet One line herself up on the spot they had previously stood._

_With one last breath, Hinata closed her eyes and cutely stuck out her bottom lip. Her lids fluttered opened to reveal innocent yet alluringly seductive eyes. Her actions reached the perfect balance of submissive and dominant. With one of her hands trailing up to brush her notoriously sleek hair, she reached over with the other to unzip a teasing amount of her jacket. Her demeanor practically oozed of a schoolgirl willing to please._

_Back with the girls, Tenten looked like she was just mugged by an old man. Since when did pure, sweet Hinata… do… such… things…?_

_Suddenly, the door to the Byakugan wielder's right swung open._

_Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba guffawed behind the threshold of the door and stepped out, unbeknownst to the girl in front of them. The two were rambling on about different justsus and whatnot before the blonde suggested going out for ramen._

_Their loud laughter ceased immediately at the sight of an unbelievably tempting Hinata that rivaled the Kyuubi-vessel's Oiroke no Jutsu. The two men gawked at her._

_As in, full on stare fest and a quart of drool._

_Suddenly, Naruto and Kiba were tackled back into the latter's living room with simultaneous nosebleeds. A thousand suns aside, Hinata now burned with a passion of_five _thousand suns._

"_N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun! K-Kiba-kun!" she stammered, rushing into Kiba's abode._

_Two more actions happened simultaneously. Sakura and Ino burst forward to try and save the two K. shinobis from an impending death by blood loss while Tenten resumed her task of colliding her forehead into the medic's door._

'_SO. HELP. ME. GOD.'_


	2. Dress up time

Alright, well since some of my readers were confused about what exactly happened, and even my beta was a bit confused, I guess I should explain the Kiba and Naruto scene, no?

Well first of all, the setting is in the actual hallway of Sakura's apartment – meaning the hall where everyone enters to get to their own apartment. It's a long hallway with doors on each side that lead to different apartments (I used to live in one like this).

Anyway, Kiba and Naruto are inside of Kiba's apartment talking about their latest jutsus and whatnot when Naruto decides they should go out for ramen. So the two are laughing and so naturally their eyes are closed, but just when they open the door they finally realize Hinata was outside their door looking… looking… really good.

And that's when they both simultaneously get knocked back into Kiba's apartment with nosebleeds.

Now, notes on _this_ chapter:

-A **qipao** is the term for a traditional Chinese dress.

-A Henge, for anyone who doesn't read the manga (I hope to God you do because the anime sucks with a passion hence the fillers right now), is the jutsu where ninja transforms into something else.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto… WWWOOOAAAAHHH

EDIT: 6/3/2011: Edited for grammatical errors!

* * *

Their gazes were still locked yet Neji couldn't help but notice one of her hands traveling up the dangerously high slit on the sides of her Chinese dress. She lifted the front portion of the dress teasingly as if foreshadowing the events to come. Finally, the Byakugan user was able to tear his gaze from her eyes and formally take in her ensemble.

Her hair was free from the signature panda buns. She knew it drove him insane, which is a feat, since _nothing_ drives a Hyuuga crazy – especially not hair. Hair products, maybe, but definitely not another person's hair.

Tenten donned on a provokingly tight qipao, its color rich in maroon. Intricate curves of gold and silver traced along the silky fabric while a sheer line of bronze rimmed the edges of the outfit. The hem stopped about eight inches from the knee but the two slits on the side continued for another five. About six inches down from the collar, a diamond shaped tare bared her tanned flesh that stretched until the valley of her breasts.

* * *

"_If you want this mission to be successful, then you definitely need the right clothes to do it."_

_The four girls were standing in front of the newly opened lingerie store in Konoha – Kunoichi's Secret. Tenten rooted herself firmly to the ground while two of her friends pushed (Ino) and pulled (Sakura) her toward the entrance of the building._

"_C'mon, I'm sure my regular clothes will do," assured Tenten, resisting the force that was becoming increasingly hard to withstand._

_Hinata stood by the door, holding it open and awaiting the younger two of the triplet to force the older brunette through._

"_Bull-," Sakura pulled._

"_-Shit." Ino pushed._

"_I re-fuuuuse!" whined Tenten, shaking her head._

"_Quit being so stubborn!" yelled Ino, pushing harder._

"No!"

"_It's honestly not that bad!"_

"_Right, it's a screaming deathtrap!"_

_Suddenly, the resisting girl felt a loss of pressure on her back. Was she free?_

"_Fine, you asked for it!"_

_From behind, Ino quickly executed the hand signs necessary for her incoming jutsu. Finally, she formed a 'view finder' with her fingers and directed it at Tenten's back._

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu!"_

_The next time Tenten opened her eyes, a plethora of pink and white engulfed her vision. She shook her head to rid herself from the dizziness that Ino's jutsu had left her. The Weapon Mistress finally saw Hinata's worried face and glowered. "Where is she?"_

_Before the brunette's sharp brown eyes could find that conniving son-of-a-blonde, a disturbing face popped out from the racks of lacy corsets. The ever-so-fashionable bowl-shaped haircut zeroed in on the girl._

Three…

_Two…_

One…

"_THE FLOWER OF MY LIFE TENTEN! What, may I ask, brings YOU here?" the newcomer inquired, as if unaware that they were in a lingerie store._

_Accompanying his greeting was a blinding flash of awesome whiteness that beamed at the girl. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were unfortunately unaware of the incoming danger and were temporarily disabled from the breath taking (literally) light._

_From years of experience, Tenten had become partially immune to the flash. Wincing just a bit, she peeked an eye open. "I should be asking you the same thing, Gai-sensei."_

_Suddenly, another familiar face showed up, but this time from behind the display of polka dotted bras with matching boy shorts. The infamous Copy Ninja walked next to Gai with_ his_matching orange book._

_Sakura was the next one to recover from the disabled state._

"_Kakashi-sensei!"_

_The hip ninja spared a half lidded gaze to his former student before returning back to chapter six. "Yo."_

_Next, coming from the same direction as Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma and Shiranui Genma appeared._

_Hinata snapped back from Gai's spell and looked quizzically at the men._

_Finally, a man with a long, white pony tail accompanied by one with a pineapple-shaped hairstyle and an old man about the age of seventy joined the group._

_Ino was finally back with the living and stared disbelievingly at the scene. Her mind practically went through a kaleidoscope of emotions - from shock, to disgust, to confused, and back to shock again._

"_DAD?" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the pony-tailed man._

_Said father winced at his daughter's tone. "Yes, sweetie?"_

_She continued her tirade. "What are you-," she looked at the person next to him, "-and Shikaku-san_doing_here!"_

_The elder Yamanaka held two hands up in a gesture to mollify his offspring. "W-Well, Chouza went ahead of Shikaku and I and brought something for his wife. Since Yoshino's been nagging Shikaku lately about Valentine's Day, and your mothers becoming more violent by the minute, I suggested buying something special like-,"_

"_STOP!" interrupted Ino, holding a hand up in a halting motion. "No more." She turned to her friends. "Sorry, guys, but I can't watch my dad screw up his relationship with my mom for a month by letting him buy something as meaningless as a couple of BRAS… ugh, I'm not going to think about this."_

_She then focused her attention to Tenten. "You've got Sakura and Hinata to handle the outfit crisis. I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll come back as soon as I'm done helping my dad and Shikaku-san!"_

_And with that, the blonde hooked her arms around her father's and Shikaku's and pulled them out of the store as fast as she could._

_After their exit, Sakura turned around to face her former teacher. "And what are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?"_

_It took a second before the chronically late ninja finished his chapter and stowed the novel away before answering. "Hm… Well, I was walking down the road of life…," he started, "…when I decided to make a pit stop here!"_

_Tenten sweatdropped. 'What kind of hell bent excuse was_that_?'_

_Sakura didn't seem fazed. "So you were on the road of life again, eh?"_

"_Yup."_

"_And you stopped to take a breather at a lingerie store."_

"_Correct."_

"…_So you could live out the plot line to that disgusting novel of yours!"_

"_No!" he denied in a surprise tone, shocked that his apprentice would think so lowly of him._

_The medic nodded in dry understanding. "Right. And what are you doing here, Genma-san?" She asked, looking over at the special Jounin._

_Said special Jounin shrugged and chewed on his senbon. "Feh, just thought I'd get something for Shizune."_

_Sakura nodded. Genma continued, "Do you think you could help me? My job requirements really doesn't cover specializing in panties…,"_

_The pink haired girl laughed. "Sure thing! I think it's so cute you and Shizune-san are together!" she gushed, the image of Tsunade's original apprentice coming to mind. Sakura turned back to Tenten. "I'll be right back, Tenten, it'll only be a moment. Just look around for anything you think Neji would like!"_

_Tenten blushed red. "Way to tell the world why I'm here, Sakura," she seethed._

_Her friend stuck a tongue out at her and walked away with Genma, pulling Kakashi along, too. Gai was about to follow them when his former student asked,_

"_What exactly_are_you_ _doing here, Gai-sensei?"_

_The taijutsu specialist turned around to beam at Tenten once again. Hinata, being the smart girl that she was, averted her gaze immediately._

"_Well, I was on my daily 500 laps around Konoha to take in the dizzying youthful displays when I saw Kakashi entering this store! Knowing that he must be updating his hip knowledge, I decided to embrace the same experience as well! But boy, I didn't know what I was in for! Right near the entrance… I found the most stiffest… mm… firmest… unh…_smoothest_… UGH, STICKIEST-,"_

_Tenten cast a fearful look at her former master._

"Er… I really don't like where this metaphor is going-"

"_-CHOCOLATES EVER!"_

_The brunette suppressed an urge to facepalm many, many times._

"_Tenten, you don't understand… I felt almost betrayed that Kakashi did not enlighten me this sooner! I must abolish Lee's ignorance to such heavenly creations and bring him here at once! YOSH I FEEL SO INSPIRIED!"_

_And with that, the rejuvenated sensei sped out of the store (but not before snagging another youthful chocolate) in search for his chibi._

_This left Tenten, Hinata, Asuma, and the weird old guy. The brunette spared a disturbed glance over at the seventy-year-old man who looked like he was in total bliss._

_Hinata voiced out_Tenten's_thoughts. "Ah… Asuma-san? Who's that guy beside you?"_

_The Jounin, who respectfully discarded his infamous cigarette at the front door, gave a peeved look at the man beside him._

"_That's-," But before the knuckle-knife user could uncover who the geezer was, said geezer already interrupted him. The stranger threw a pair of bras and panties at the girls._

"_Ehehehe… Soo, Tenten-hime… Hinata-hime… how would you like to try on a couple of these chocolate flavored bras and take a few pictures for an old guy like me, eh? Eh? Help the elderly? Release a little chakra with me?"_

_From a far, a completely random voice could be heard._

"_I think I directed porno like that once."_

_Tenten felt her jaw slack. "Say_what_?"_

_The senior put up his hands in defense. "Oh no, unless you'd prefer the strawberry line! Strawberry would go well, too."_

_Hinata blushed bright red and tightened her jacket over her body._

_This time, Tenten voiced out the Hinata's thoughts._

"_In your dreams, pervert!"_

_The stranger suggestively wriggled his eyebrows at her. "I'm not hearing a no and dreams do come true, beautifu-,"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Tenten slammed a chakra-ized fist on top of the man's head. Old or not, she was not going to suffer through verbal harassment by the likes of this…this…_

_Suddenly, Naruto burst in with an empty leash. He whipped his head around left and right before spotting the group._

"_Oi! Hinata-chan! Tenten-chan! Asuma-sensei!"_

_The ramen lover hustled over with the leash trailing behind._

"_I am_so_sorry. He just got out of his leash! I was paying for my ramen when I looked back and he was gone! GONE! It's the full moon tonight, y'know, and it has strange side-affects on him. Did he do anything stupid? Annoying? Perverted? Where is he, anyway?"_

_Naruto took another step forward but stepped on the excited mass of scum on the ground._

"_Oomph!"_

_The latest frog summoner withdrew his foot from whatever he had stepped on and peered down. "The… hell…?"_

_Hinata gasped as the old man winced in pain. Tenten, however, started to piece things together._

"_Is that_Jiraiya-san_?"_

_Asuma rubbed his temples. "Yeah… that's what I was trying to tell you."_

_Naruto had already bent down to secure the leash around his sensei's neck when a poof was heard and white smoke spewed on the ground._

_The previous Team 10's instructor shoved his hands into his pockets. "He had to use a Henge to disguise himself since the shop keepers kept throwing him out."_

_Tenten slapped her forehead. Just what she needed. A perverted Sannin – who also happened to be the comrade to the woman she admired most- trying to put her picture on the cover of his latest installment to the proliferating Icha Icha volumes. Neji would be_thrilled.

"_Anyway, I better go. I still have jutsus to learn, ramen to eat, and asses to kick! And since I'm not eating ramen and teme's not here, I guess I'll try to force Ero-Sennin to teach me something cool! Bye!"_

_Without another word, Naruto turned at his heels and began dragging the blissed out author to the door. Before he crossed the chocolate display, however, he whipped back around._

"_Oh yeah, Hinata-chan?"_

"_Y-Yes?" the heiress answered, straightening up._

"_Strawberry or chocolate? I'd go with strawberry. But that's just me. Later!"_

_Then he was out the door. Behind him, Hinata burned with the sun's vengeance once again._

_Asuma sighed. "Well, everyone else left. I guess that just leaves me."_

_Tenten nodded. "Yep. What's your excuse?"_

"_Shikamaru just used my house as a refuge when his mom invaded his apartment because she needed some place to clean and vent out her frustrations about how Shikaku didn't get her a Valentine's Day present yet. Then it just hit me that Valentine's Day was three days away and I ran out realizing maybe that was why Kurenai's been acting strange lately."_

_The girls nodded. So everyone was crunching in on their last minute Valentine's Day preparations – or lack of thereof._

"_Which reminds me, Hinata, do you mind helping me with a few things? Like Kurenai's favorite color and all…," the smoker said, trailing off and looking away._

_The shy kunoichi tamed her Naruto induced blush and managed to nod. "Sure, of course."_

_And so, the last of the group was gone._

_Tenten stood._

_Alone._

_Clueless._

_DAMMIT!_

* * *

Tenten combed a hand through her silk brown mane, only having it coming around her neck and tracing a vertical line between her breasts and to her toned stomach.

Neji's jaw clenched as his hands gripped the sheets tightly. His eyes were trained directly on her outfit as he…

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!

How evil is _that_! Not even my beta knows how the story's gonna end! Indeed, this was a completely different experiment that I gave a go at. I actually seem to like it… total crack… with a side of plot. Anyway, like most of my other chapters, I ended writing this at 2:24 AM and feel like a total zombie right now. I'm gonna turn in for the night, but that doesn't mean I'm not turning down reviews! Make me happy and update sooner by REVIEWING!

Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to the following people:

**Anime DoRkStEr** (first reviewer!), **silverprincess0001** (Wow, one of the _best_Neji/Tenten fics? That was an AWESOME comment… and the story's going to be 3 chapters long), **kendii**, **FireDragonBL**, **9tail3df0x**and **Jewel Green** (Thanks Jewel, I never knew my style was loved XD, and yes, I edited Hinata's stuttering), **TenTen Amakudari**, **Ennariel** (Konoha's brats really _have_ grown, and I hope this chapter makes you choke too-er-…that came out wrong. I'm just gonna say I hope this chapter makes you laugh again. Right), **Cyberwolf** (I absolutely LOVE Coping Mechanism, update, yes?), **I C E R E L L E**, **ayuka-chan**,**DarkNightDreamer**, **Xi Hou Jun**, **scorpion05**, **inuyashaHELP** (I'm glad I described their… ways… well, haha, I was worried it'd get too long and drawn out and people would just skip over it), **boredathome** (oh God, I always have that problem with reading a hilariously funny story at like, 2:00 and –try- to refrain myself from, indeed, laughing out loud), **My Gaara of the Sand 2006**, **riotgirl8268**, **Ohohen**,**machanbanlover**, **Element Girls**, **MyStikAngEl27**, **Trunksmybaby**, **Evilevergreen**, **Maddy**, **Arugula612** (Omgg, calling me an amazingly talented author? tears I LOVE YOU!), **Ladypunz**(Well, we'll see exactly what Tenten's capable of ;)), **AndreahTreole** (No, YOU OWN! XD, your review gave me inspiration to do some serious ownage next time!) and **Wicked-Mistress**!


	3. Reward

Last chapter! Wooooo! So most of you guys were hoping for fluff, I see! So what do I, the author, respond with? Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, FLUFF!

Well, not really. Or at least I don't think. Man, I don't even know. But I do warn you all, I'm not much of a smut writer so… this is my first go at it. Hope it does justice to the previous two chapters!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

EDIT: Fixed grammatical errors on 6/2/2011, sorry about all the mistakes from before!

* * *

_Tenten combed a hand through her silk brown mane, only having it coming around her neck and tracing a vertical line between her breasts and to her toned stomach._

_Neji's jaw clenched as his hands gripped the sheets tightly. His eyes were trained directly on her outfit as he…_

...laughed.

Tenten felt her jaw unhinge in disbelief.

_This_ is what she got for taking a whole twenty minutes to squeeze in this _suspiciously_tight outfit? _This_ is what she got for sauntering out of the bathroom afterwards and enduring the wolf calls his OWN COUSINS gave her? _THIS_ is what she got for loving the prick enough to go through with this!

THIS WAS UNFAIR!

She saw his attempt to refrain from his hysterics, but one look at her and he was sent into another laughing spell. Her eye twitched.

"And just what the _hell_ is so funny, Neji?" she interrogated him, stomping her foot.

Her boyfriend laughed so hard he threw himself back on the bed, a hand clutching his stomach. The newly erupted laughter caused him to screw his eyes shut – Tenten could've _sworn_ she saw a line of water form against his lashes – and curl up slightly.

The brunette was going to kill him. Just grab that kunai lying on the night stand and stab him! Or herself, whichever was faster…

"Neji!" she seethed dangerously, "I'm going to kill you if you don't stop laughing!"

Sure, Tenten was expecting _some_ kind of reaction when she embarked on this 'mission', but laughing spastically was not one of them! It didn't even come to mind when she thought about the possible outcomes.

The Byakugan wielder at long last managed to compose himself. He rolled over so that he was now lying on his back, rubbing away _the dust in his eyes_, but chortled sporadically nonetheless. His mirthful eyes focused on his girlfriend, only to find her glaring him down.

"Stop it!" she cried, which almost came out as a whine. She unconsciously pouted and crossed her arms, directing her gaze at a distant wall. A tinge of pink colored the bridge of her nose, making her look sinfully cute.

Neji reduced his chuckles as he pushed himself into a sitting position. His limpid eyes roamed over her outfit – with a hitch in his chuckling as he did so – and he finally surrendered, "Alright, alright."

Tenten refused to look at him and deepened her aggravated glare at the wall.

"I hate you, Hyuuga."

Neji's eyes softened. "No you don't."

She scoffed, "Yes I do."

The Jyuuken specialist abandoned the bed and started walking toward her. In response, the girl turned her back to him and took a step forward.

"Tenten," he called, his baritone voice romantically soothing. Said girl only advanced another step forward, emphasizing his silent treatment. Neji sighed calmly and approached her again, reaching out.

At the touch of his fingers, Tenten flinched and proceeded three more steps. He trailed after her.

The pair continued their game of follow the leader until the kunoichi was about to walk into a wall. She glared to the side stubbornly and took another step forward.

"Neji, get a_way_ from me!" she yelled, digging her heels into the floor.

Tenten felt his presence behind her, "Come on, Tenten, don't be so childish."

The brunette felt her mouth unhinge once more as her eyes widened in disbelief. All thoughts of his 'rich, smooth, and overbearingly hot voice' rendered into foul, foul adjectives.

"_Childish_? Childish!" she exclaimed, wheeling around so fast she lost her balance. Neji was closer to her than she expected. He placed both hands on her waist to steady her from falling. Tenten 'hmphed' and turned away, her stubbornness making her even more charming.

The couple stood like that for a few minutes – Neji staring down at her and Tenten willing herself to look away – until the former broke the silence.

"Tenten."

"Bite me."

With that, Neji closed the space between their bodies and trapped her against the wall. He hoisted her up, forcing her to straddle him.

"Neji!"

Said person propped the kunoichi up against the wall swiftly. She straddled on his waist uncomfortably, looking down at their awkward position. Tenten jerked her head up when she felt his forehead (free from the usual hitai-ate) against hers.

"I can't_believe_ you just called me childish. Would children really wear this?" she motioned at her qipao, "Let go of me!" Tenten pushed both palms against Neji's chest.

Her boyfriend chuckled, surprised at how much chuckling had been going on. Hell, he wouldn't think he'd be exaggerating if he said that he laughed more in the last hour than his entire childhood

"Tenten, come on. Look at me," he said to no avail. The victim continued ignoring him.

Neji unexpectedly let go of one of his hands supporting her thigh. The girl felt the loss of weight and instantly straddled him harder, causing the Byakugan wielder to smirk. She blushed furiously.

Using his free hand, Neji tilted her chin up. They engaged in a mini staring contest.

Tenten suddenly felt squeamish and naked against his stare and broke their trance.

"Tenten," he reasoned, "Calm down."

"No!" She shouted back, red coloring her cheeks from either embarrassment or anger. "Now put me down, you bastard! Or _else_!" She tried wiggling out of his grip, but found that he resituated his hand beneath her thigh.

A playful kind of humor flickered across his eyes as he dared her. "Or else you'll _what_?'

"Or else I'll take away sex for a week," she rationed bluntly, a steady smirk slapping across her face.

Neji mimicked her smirk and leveled their gaze. "You wouldn't."

"A month."

"You're bluffing-,"

"The rest of spring."

"No-,"

"All summer."

"Wait-,"

"A year."

"_Tenten_," he said, more forcefully this time. The girl looked up determined, showing him she was completely serious. Before she had time to do even _that_, however, he lowered his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

He leaned back and looked at her sincerely. "I like it."

Tenten softened her glare, looking up in question.

Neji inhaled deeply and his girlfriend could almost see him visibly trying to figure out the right words to say. She smiled inwardly. He was too damn cute sometimes.

"_This_." He said, eyeing her outfit. She arched a brow, hinting for him to go on. The doujutsu user briefly glared at her as he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upward.

"Go on," She urged.

Neji growled, "Tenten…,"

"Go on," she repeated, leaning back on the wall smugly and taking a good look at him now that the tables have reversed.

"I like it," he began slowly, sighing and resolving to just playing along in her twisted game. No way in hell was this EVER going to happen in public. "Your… seduction… skills." Neji finished lamely, frowning.

The Hyuuga saw that he had picked the wrong words, for his girlfriend immediately knitted her eyebrows.

"Liar! You _laughed_ at me!" she accused, pushing him in futile again. The shinobi chuckled remotely at the memory. "J_eeeee_rk!"

Neji let an even more evident laugh escape from his mouth by accident. This only riled up Tenten more.

"Do you _know_ the lengths I took to do this?" She asked, throwing her hands up.

Neji shook his head and watched her launch into an epic on her journey about the past week. He silently observed her eyes as they widened at certain words, her mouth moving excitedly (they looked really inviting), and her hands ushering the tale along.

"-And he said bondage turned him on! …Neji? Are you even listening-? Mmph!"

Her story was cut short when he suddenly leaned into her mouth, capturing it in an intense kiss. The kunoichi shut her eyes and responded just as fiercely, forgetting the fact he was probably smudging her lip gloss across her face. She let them rest on his shoulder.

Tenten grinded hard against her boyfriend as he released both hands from under her, crushing her body against the wall. She moaned into his mouth them broke away, panting. They engaged in their war of tongues again, this time with his hands trailing up to her collar to unfasten the four buttons that secured the top half of the qipao.

The buttons unclasped quickly and Neji took a sharp breath before trailing kisses down her neck, finally clamping his mouth over the bare skin he knew would make her whimper.

"N-Neji!" she cringed, throwing back her head. "This isn't fair- OW!"

The Byakugan wielder withdrew his head as Tenten covered a hand over a spot on her neck. She looked at him, mouth agape as anger slowly invaded her eyes again.

"You… _bit _me!"

Neji shrugged sheepishly and grinned. "You told me to."

Tenten massaged her sore collar before crossing her arms and turning away.

"I hate you," she declared again, adding a small nod to confirm the statement.

The Hyuuga smoothly slid a palm against the curve of her waist while the other tilted her chin upward. The kunoichi's earthy eyes stared up at his as their foreheads gingerly touched for the second time that night.

"As I love you," Neji said, in the most sincere and honest manner Tenten had ever heard him say. He stroked her cheek softly.

The girl found herself staring, love struck, into the eyes of the man she gave her heart to while he picked her up off the wall. Her heart felt light as she reminisced the fateful night he had (finally) told her his feelings.

A warm feeling spread across Tenten's body and a smile graced itself on her pretty face.

Suddenly, he thrusted upward, re-supporting her weight against his. She jerked away from her reverie in a start and let out a small scream.

"So?" he asked, lowering the two onto his bed.

"So?" she drawled, looking squarely into his eyes, a bit of a taunt in her voice.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Hah," she joked, "You wish." Tenten felt her back softly hit the mattress, letting her hands comfortably stretch above her. She kicked off her boots while Neji un-did his shoes. The man hovered above her, propping himself up by the elbows.

Neji's hair curtained around her as he looked earnestly into her eyes again, like a child pleading for innocence that, no, he didn't eat a cookie before dinner.

"Come on, Tenten. I like it. Really."

The girl seemed like she wasn't quite satisfied yet. "Then why'd you laugh?"

He sighed for the umpteenth time. "I'm just not use to it. I was surprised, that's all. It's different."

Tenten breathed in as she took in his words. "Different?"

Neji smiled a small smile, knowing that she was at least contemplating his statement. "In a good way."

The kunoichi underneath him broke out in a lopsided grin as she tucked a lock of black hair behind his ear.

"And laughing at your poor girlfriend was the _best_ way to thank her for suffering the ultimate embarrassment." she sarcastically offered.

The Byakugan user's smile changed into a smirk. "And what, might I ask, was the ultimate embarrassment?"

Her eyes widen. "So you _didn't_ listen to me!" He bent down and nibbled her bare neck in time to miss her wicked smile.

"Oh, well, I don't know. There was asking Sakura, Ino, and Hinata how to make my dynamic entry; going into some damn lingerie store and meeting Gai-sensei and _Jiraiya-san_ among all people; then Jiraiya-san asked me and _Hinata-chan_ to pose on the cover of his Icha Icha books; and finally your other cousins basically called me a fox when I walked out of the bathroom today."

"Mm… _what!_"

Neji's head suddenly snapped up and all softness was gone. He had the look of death in his eyes as he eyed Tenten urgently.

"Jiraiya _what_? And my _cousins_ what?"

The brunette laughed heartily and smiled up at the shinobi, reaching up to kiss him on his marked forehead. "Forget it."

Her boyfriend disregarded her order and burst out into his spontaneous patented speeches. Tenten only heard the words "Jiraiya", "Cousins", and "Fated to die" during the relapse.

She gave him a _look_ and wondered just why she put up with him. Two years of Neji refusing to display emotion publicly, brushing off some not-so-subtle moves, and ruining perfectly romantic moments like this.

Mid-rant, he noticed the irked stare he was receiving and stopped. Neji lowered his head toward hers and closed his eyes, kissing her passionately on the lips.

And suddenly, she knew the answer.

* * *

Wow, I'm DONE! How friggin sweet is that? My first fic in my LIFE that I've actually accomplished in FINISHING! Hold up, let me fix that in my memory forever. And it's… surprise, surprise! 2:46 in the morning.

Done. Wow that feels good.

By the way. For all you people who thought that was OCC, I was trying to get something different out of Neji. There's a lot of fics that portray him as the bastard who smiles once a decade or something, and I wanted to make him so that Tenten changed him. Or that he's different around her. I think he's already done a lot of changing after the Chuunin Exams arc, but this is me writing him as an older, less-bastardly self. Hope you liked it.

And thank you SO much for reading this. At first I thought it was just going to be a random… _thing_… that was going to be collected in the Neji/Ten fandom but people actually liked it! And a lot of people at that!

**AND A HUGE THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE FROM CHAPTER TWO:**

**Jewel Green** (Thanks, I was contemplating on the name for quite a few minutes ; AND thank you for pointing out my mistake. My bad. I changed it as soon as you spotted it. Thank God you were among the first few to read), **riotgirl8268** (Haha, don't you? I thought their presence in the store was needed for some chaos ) I hope this chapter was as amazing as the last!), **Neko Tenten** (Er, sure! I'll try and help; which fanfic?), **silverprincess0001** (Daang, girl, you just boosted my ego +50 points! Haha, comparing me to a published author? I love you. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for like you said!), **inyuashaHELP**(No flashbacks this time!), **Ennariel** (Indeed Naruto has gotten smart. And Neji's perverted side shows in this chapter), **ladypunz** (Hinata's pimpin' it up!), **Ohohen** (Thanks soo much for the feedback )),**Trunksmybaby**, **TenTen Amakudari** (Yes- The insanity! And I was sure to insert some fanboys – ahem, HYUUGA fanboys – in the beginning of this chapter), **unexcepetion** (YOU'RE totally awesome! I'm glad "Kunoichi's Secret" got a laugh out of you), **ayuka-chan**, **azariathedreamer**(Oh man, do I rival you little cousin's evilness? DANG I've got to be evil because little cousins are the epitome of evil), **xoayamexo**(x2!), **DarkNightDreamer**, **Cyberwolf**(Hair products Hyuuga love. Tenten Neji's love), **Lil-Donkey**, **Arugula612** (Well now you know how it ended! Jerk, post that poem of yours P), **Element Girls** (Glad you liked the name), **Sakran**, **female-naruto-fan** (Er… thanks?), **anime ace 12**, **Tsuchiko** (Why thank you!), **Miharu-teme** (Indeed a cliffhanger! Hahaha, I hope I updated to save you from your fainting spell – and that the ending serves justice to the rest!), **saishenoyama** (Love ya, too!), **Uzamaki-Girl**, **theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff** (Welcome aboard, my good friend, to the Neji/Tenten fandom express! Here's a one way ticket to heaven. Hope you got my list of other Neji/Ten fics, and have fun reading!), **lilmisssushi** (x2, absolutely loved your long review, muchas gracias, chica! Anyways, all my thanks are included in the longass reply I sent to you, so hopefully you got that )), and **Sunshine-Peak**!

Please check out my other fics I Love College and Chaotic, both with pairings of SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, and InoShikaTema, although the last is subject to change.

-Amasian


End file.
